Mayuri Kurotsuchi
Mayuri Kurotsuchi (涅 マユリ, Kurotsuchi Mayuri) is Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute. His lieutenant is Nemu Kurotsuchi, his artificially-created "daughter". Appearance Mayuri's appearance has a very skeletal look to it with a skull-like visage. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. Mayuri is revealed to have blue hair and golden brown eyes when without make-up. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white. He repaints his make-up every morning, as he always removes it before going to bed. Mayuri's looks have changed since his initial appearance: his ear attachments have become shorter and rounder, his chin has a longer attachment (much like the beard of an Egyptian Pharaoh), his teeth have become a golden color, and he no longer wears a hat. His hair is also styled into "horns," which when viewed from the front looks much like a Pharaoh's crown, and his face paint has been patterned differently. Personality Mayuri Kurotsuchi is a researcher and personifies the stereotype of the mad scientist. By his early actions during the Ryoka Invasion, he is displayed as one of the most sadistic and cruel Shinigami. He sees everyone and everything not as a living being, but as an object to be researched—including himself. He has little respect or regard for most others, and was even willing to turn his own men (who were not aware of his plans) into living bombs in an attempt to capture Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue for experimentation. He also withheld vital information about the Bounts from the other Shinigami in order to capture one as a research subject for himself. It is known that Mayuri's favorite food is pike fish, and that he does not like onion. One of his free-time activities is reading every character published in Seiretei Communication. He himself publishes a serialization in the journal, titled "Effective Medication for the Brain", which apparently contains detailed instructions on preparation of medicine and their application. Surprisingly, it is highly popular among the readers. In battle, Mayuri likes to play with his opponent, torturing them little by little until they can hardly stand. This was shown in both the fight with Uryū and his Espada counterpart Szayel. Every time he fights he uses it as an experiment testing himself and his opponent little by little. He also uses it as an oppurtunity to implant microbes or other things in case they get away. Before engaging, though, he will make extensive research on his possible opponents to tilt the chance of winning to his side. It is seen that, before the Winter War, he is busy reading in the library with a note on the door saying, "Enter and Die." He's shown to be doing this every time before he fights, against both the Bounts and the Espada. History Little is known about the early history of Mayuri, except that 110 years ago he was the only prisoner in the Maggot's Nest who was considered dangerous enough to necessitate confinement in a small prison cell, chained to the wall by his ankle. He would, however, one day be visited by Kisuke Urahara who was seeking his genius to become vice-president in the newly thought-of Shinigami Research and Development Institute, a request that would automatically get him out of there. At first Mayuri refused, until Kisuke began teasing him with the fact that he had nothing to tinker with down there and that, as vice-president, he would inherit everything should something happen to Urahara. 9 years later Mayuri was seen with Kisuke Urahara and Hiyori Sarugaki walking through the Seireitei when they were greeted by 5th Division captain Shinji Hirako and his lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen. Mayuri showed a distaste for Shinji as he refused to call Mayuri by his full name and only called him by his first, which was too familiar for Mayuri's liking. He seemingly was uninterested in the conversation between Urahara and Aizen who was explaining that the 9th Division had been sent on a special investigation to find out what was happening with the disappearances in the Rukongai. During her brief time as a member of the institute, Hiyori served as a lab manager, which resulted in clashes with Mayuri, who was then 3rd Seat & Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, over who had more authority under the Captain. The two constantly got into an ongoing argument about whose in charge, prompting Hiyori to call in Urahara. He explained to her that with the disappearances occurring he had created a new type of Gigai. Before Hiyori could respond they were interrupted by the arrival of Todō Gizaeimon, the 6th Seat of the 9th Division. Urahara agreed to send a researcher over to the investigation site as per the request of captain Kensei Muguruma of the 9th Division. Urahara elected Hiyori to go to the site, to which she became irritated and asked why he couldn't send someone less important, referring to lab assistant Akon. He questioned if she should continue being a lieutenant prompting Hiyori to attack him, though he simply dodged her. Though reluctant Hiyori gave in once Urahara explained that she was the only one that he could trust with the task. After an incident that got Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi banished and several captains and seated officers Hollowfied, Mayuri later succeeded Urahara in leading the Research and Development Institute as well becoming captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13. He also experimented on Quincy, including Sōken Ishida, Uryū's master and grandfather, in his studies. He believed that upon Sōken Ishida's death the Quincy had been entirely wiped out, and was disappointed to learn that Uryū was a Quincy because he considered his study of the Quincy complete and did not want any further Quincy specimens. Plot Research & Inventions Unlike the inventions of Kisuke, those of Mayuri are not as well known yet. Gigai Specialization: However, one major invention is present, which is Mayuri's lieutenant and so-called "daughter," Nemu Kurotsuchi, who is the ultimate result of his Gigai and Modified Soul research. The fact that Nemu can survive toxic poisons, a pierced lung, and having all of her nutrients robbed from her, is a testament to Mayuri's own skill in Gigai creation and modification.Bleach manga; Chapter 123, page 8 Bount Sensor: He also creates a simple Bount sensor in the Bount arc of the anime. Though not as powerful as Kisuke's equivalent mod soul versions, it is far more effective once properly calibrated.Bleach anime; Episode 101 Zanpakutō Reassignment: In an Arrancar arc Shinigami Cup Golden, Kurotsuchi is shown as having the ability to change a Zanpakutō's race and gender, and presents a catalogue to Hisagi and Renji, resulting in Renji's immediate desire to have Zabimaru's form altered to that of a busty red-haired woman. Data Gatherer: He also implants opponents that escape from battle with data-gathering bacteria so as to monitor them afterwards, as was the case with Uryū during their fight. This was how he was able to counter Szayel's Voodoo Doll technique -- Using the information gleaned from the bacteria he had implanted within Uryū, Mayuri was able to quickly conceive and carry out an operation to safeguard himself and his lieutenant beforehand.Bleach manga; Chapter 303, page 11-12 Fake Karakura Town: One of his greatest achievements is the creation of an exact replica of Karakura town, as he and his division are the ones responsible for its creation.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 6 Anti-Arrancar Mine: After rescuing Uryū from Szayel, he gives Uryū a landmine he designed which is meant to be effective against Arrancar. Once its sensors pick up an Arrancar's reiatsu, it detonates violently. Uryū subsequently used it on the Espada Yammy Riyalgo, with the effect of critically injuring the Arrancar in his sealed state; the explosion was very powerful.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 19 Garganta: The technique used by Hollows to move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Mayuri recently learned how to use this ability after researching within Las Noches. Powers & Abilities Master Scientist/Inventor: As the head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Mayuri is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. As Mayuri is the mad scientist archetype embodied, he has no morals or empathy in everyday life and apparently his work is devoid of it as well. He is willing to go to any lengths he feels are necessary to achieve his goals, and apparently cares very little for morals or the value of human life. He often takes no interest in the issues of Soul Society and prefers to engage in his research when such issues arise, unless personally ordered to do otherwise by General Yamamoto. Master Strategist: Mayuri has a talent for being well prepared. He takes various precautions before engaging in personal combat with an adversary, usually studying them through his various methods in order to gain a clear advantage. He seems to always have a contingency plan if something doesn't work out the way he expects. Body Modification Expert: It is implied that Mayuri has done extensive research on modifying bodies, and he has upgraded a variety of his own body parts to function as weapons or otherwise provide him with useful abilities. *'Extension Arm': His left arm can extend out like a grappling hook. When the arm is attacked it explodes on impact, but with his regenerative serum, this is not a problem (though it does cause him serious pain).Bleach manga; Chapter 121, page 18-19 *'Hidden Kusarigama': He is able to pull part of his ear out to form a scythe attached to a rope-like ligament for use as a kusarigama. It is easily as sharp as a standard Zanpakutō, and he is quite skilled in its use. *'Environment Melding Technique': Another one of Mayuri's abilities likely achieved scientifically is his ability to meld with the color and texture of the environment. It was shown when he was attempting to track the Ryoka in Soul Society.Bleach Manga chapter 119 page 15 When he reveals himself, the topical camouflage flakes away. *'Organ Replacement Surgery': Most impressively, he has demonstrated the ability to replace functional internal organs with false ones, a feat he performs on himself and his lieutenant to safeguard them from injury. This particular operation is conceived of and carried out in the span of less than an hour.Bleach manga; Chapter 303, page 12 Master Chemist: Being the current head of the Research an Development Institute, Mayuri has otherwise been shown to be an adept chemist; the results of which are listed here: *'Superhuman Drug:' Mayuri has manufactured a "superhuman drug" that can slow down a person's perception of time. The drug is kept in a bottle by him, but also inside Nemu's body, which is blue in appearance. It is able to make one second seem like 100 years for the unfortunate victim to whom it is administered. An undiluted dose of the drug causes the senses to speed up trillions of times while the relatively "slow" body fails to keep up, resulting in paralysis; on the other hand, it is implied that a diluted dose of the drug can greatly enhance the user's reaction speed. He even stated that a single droplet would have to be diluted 250,000 times to be suitable for use.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, page 17-20 *'Hojiku-Zai (Regenerative Serum)': Mayuri has also developed a "regenerative serum," which can regrow limbs upon injection, and looks like some sort of green chemical. It can also be used to heal less severe injuries, as seen with Uryū and Renji.Bleach manga; Chapter 122, page 4-5 *'Tracking Expert': He expresses the fact that he merely needs a strand of a person's hair to find them. By using a simple chemical process he can discern the location of the person in question using their DNA is a reference.Bleach manga; chapter 122, page 6 Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While not masterful in swordsmanship as some other captains, Mayuri is skilled enough to hold his own in a fight. His expertise with his Zanpakutō lies in his effective use of its abilities while its in either its Shikai or Bankai release states, rather than his swordsmanship skill. He relies on those abilities or his pre-planned strategies rather than actually engaging in melee combat with his opponent. Mayuri seems to be ambidextrous, as he wields his Zanpakutō in his right hand and his scythe-ear in his left (often simultaneously). In the anime-exclusive Bount arc, he briefly wields his Zanpakutō left-handed as well. Kidō Master: As the Captain of the Twelfth Division, Mayuri is known for his mastery of Kidō. He is capable of releasing a destructive form of Kidō silently from the palm of his hands, blasting holes through walls.Bleach anime; Episode 29 During the Bount arc, Shunsui commented there was a rumor that Mayuri was one of the most proficient Kidō users in the Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 71 Flash Steps Expert: Mayuri was shown easily outrunning Uryū's Hirenkyaku technique after the latter stated it to be faster than Shunpo. He could not, however, keep up with the Quincy when he entered the Final Form, making him at least an expert in the technique. Great Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the 12th Division, Mayuri boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. He is noted to having amazing spiritual pressure that comes in waves.Bleach manga; Chapter 122, page 6 Enhanced Durability: Mayuri has shown himself to have a high tolerance to pain as shown when battling Uryū Ishida, having almost half of his body blown off but continued fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 2 Zanpakutō Ashisogi Jizō (疋殺地蔵, Leg-Cutting Jizō): Ksitigarbha is a bodhisattva that watches over children and the underworld. In Japan, where he is known as Jizō, he looks rather like a baby dressed as a Buddhist monk. Mayuri's Zanpakutō's guard is wrapped in a cloth, and has several spiky protrusions sticking out right below the blade, which appear to resemble leaves. The hilt is pink. Unlike most Shinigami, his Zanpakutō's sheath hangs directly in front of him, instead of to his side as they are commonly worn, through a visibly modified hook on the end of the hilt of Ashisogi Jizō. :Liquid Form: When Mayuri's stabs himself with his Zanpakutō while in its sealed state, it has the ability to transform Mayuri into a liquid form. Doing so doesn't kill him, as it is a last resort technique, but instead simply leaves him unable to attack or be attacked, making it an effective escape tool. He commonly can move around in this form and speak as well. He reforms after a few days but without any of his previous body modifications. It's uncertain whether this ability is entirely the product of Ashisogi Jizō, since he specifically relates the ability to himself, not opponents. His various physical modifications may have something to do with the effect or it could be an effect of Zanpakutō modification.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 5-7 *'Shikai': Ashisogi Jizō's Shikai command is "Rip" (掻き毟れ, kakimushire). Ashisogi Jizō's blade glows and transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades, the middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades and appear to ascend from the guard which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer (as Ksitigarbha is depicted), all mounted on his sword's normal hilt which has more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resemble golden leaves right below the guard. The baby's mouth secretes a poisonous vapor in this form at various intervals.Bleach manga; chapter 122, page 12 :Shikai Special Ability: The weapon works like the venom of a spider bite; when an opponent is stabbed by Ashisogi Jizō, it severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of the victim, regardless of where they were struck. But unlike regular paralysis, the pain receptors and nerve endings are unaffected by the weapon, so the victim can still feel pain, even in a paralyzed limb.Bleach manga; Chapter 123, page 10-11 During the Bount arc, it is shown that healing the stab wound does not immediately remove the inflicted paralysis.Bleach anime; Episode 101 *'Bankai': Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (金色疋殺地蔵, Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō): The Baby's head on the guard opens its mouth as it produces a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms with a silver halo hovering around its head, near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side. It emits its own individual, red reiatsu upon release.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, pages 14-15 When in this form his Zanpakutō returns to its sealed state. In this state the creature seems to follows Mayuri's verbal commands. :Bankai Special Ability: The creature breathes a poisonous derivative of Mayuri's blood which is lethal to anyone who breathes it, aside from Mayuri and Nemu. The poison spreads through such a wide area, and it is almost impossible to avoid it. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō's poison is very potent, as Szayel Aporro's body started to break down immediately after it was introduced.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 15 The poison has an antidote, which Nemu keeps behind her lieutenant's badge, and which Mayuri keeps on his person.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 8-9 Mayuri can change the composition of the poison as well, ensuring that no foolproof antidote can ever be manufactured to cure it, and no immunity is developed against it.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, page 13 Even if the opponent does not breathe, the poison will still enter their body. So far, the only way to be unaffected by the poison is to repel it with a sufficient amount of reiatsu. Anyone within the vicinity of the person repeling the poison will also be unaffected.Bleach anime; Episode 245 :*'Retractable Blades': Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō can produce numerous blades which can also extend from its chest, allowing it to run through and skewer opponents. This, used simultaneously with its poison makes Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō particularly lethal to anyone that cannot keep a safe distance, which is also difficult due to its immense size. Instead of the blades, it can also apparently devour an opponent after it charges into them, killing them.Bleach manga; Chapter 125, page 16-17''Bleach'' anime; Episode 199 :*'Self-Destruct Protocol': Mayuri has also physically modified Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō itself so that it will self-destruct and return to its sealed state if it were to attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, page 15-16 References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Twelfth Division